


What Love Is

by palasin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palasin/pseuds/palasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Things come in full packages. At least, for Urie that is.<br/>Recently thrown out by his ex, Urie is hurrying home in the rain when he comes across something vial and disheartening. Upon notice, he saves the little kitten who was frightened in the situation.<br/>But it turns out The kitten isn't what, more likely who, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raz_McSpaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz_McSpaz/gifts).



 Urie struggled against the wind, the rain hitting his back hard. His girlfriend just threw him out and he was finally moving back into his old apartment. He couldn't stand the rain as it was making it hard to see.

 He walked down an alley where the rain was not so bad. He knew weirdos creeper here, but for some reason not this alleyway. He heard a noise that sounded like a crowd and saw a bright light. What was going on?

 He followed the sound and saw that there was a crowd of people around some kind of pen. They were yelling. What on God's green earth could they-  Fights. He knew they were betting on some kind of fights. Was it people animals? This was bad. He managed to get into a crowd and see what it was.  

 Dear god these people had sick minds. There was a small and sickly kitten with greenish brown hair, maybe dirt and grime? And what looked like a closed eye. Its opponent was a mean looking pit bull.  

Now Urie knew this pit bull wasn't treated well, as it snarled and struggled against it's leash to fight the kitten. Urie felt sick. Why were they hurting this poor sick, dirty, and weak kitten who didn't look too old. Maybe he was a few years old, but he looked so small and helpless.

 Urie jumped into the ring and grabbed the poor defenseless kitten, despite the shouts of protest and telling him about the dog. That's when he saw it move.

That beast. He scooped up the kitten and slipped it in his coat pocket as he dodged the dog and ran out of the area and back to the street where he was.

 He ran so fast that his legs burned. He didn't stop until he got to his apartment, where he hurried in. He slammed the door behind him and heard a mewl. Poor kitten.

 He picked up the cat out of his pocket and brought it to the bathroom. He knew cats hated baths but he had to clean the poor baby up. He slowly dipped the cat in the water, who didn't seem to mind. In fact, it looked like it enjoyed it.  He ended up washing off the grime and mud and saw a beautiful little brown cat with dark green spots on him. 

He dried off the kitten and carried him to the kitchen and grabbed his milk out the fridge. He went to pour it in a bowl when he remembered that the cat probably couldn't drink on its own. Great. Now he had to go out and get a baby bottle for this thing. He shook his head  

"You little kitty, are too much trouble for me." He said as he put the cat in a small pile of blankets in his room as he put on clothes. He left and came back about 20 or so minutes later with the needed things including shampoo for the cat, a baby bottle, a litter box, litter, puppy pads, and other things. He put down the things and walked into the room, where he turned on the lights to find his kitty. 

 But he got a bigger shock. In place of the kitten was a boy in his late teens, early 20's, completely nude, and with scars all over him.  "Who are you and where is my cat?" The boy sat up at this and smiled at Urie. 

"You saved my life." 

"Me?"

"Well no one else grabbed me out of that fight." 

"You-" 

"Yes."

Well that's a shocker.


End file.
